A user device (e.g., a smart phone) may connect to various access networks, such as cellular networks, wireless local area networks (WLANs), or the like, to enable functionality associated with applications (e.g., text messaging applications, social media applications, web browsing applications, etc.). Based on a set of input variables, the user device may switch access network connectivity to the various access networks.